The Captian's Daughter
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: *Full Summery inside* Captin Pike's daughter, A close friend of Spock, befriends -unsuspectfully - Kirk. Spock and Kirk actually friends in this version. Please Review. Enjoy. Rated T for future chapters/ violence and mild language. :D


Title - The Captains Daughter

Summery - Captin Pike's daughter meets Kirk and the others. Before, during and after the Star Trek 2009 movie. AU :D

Disclaimer - I only own Captain Pike's daughter and parts of the story line.

Chapter 1 - First Meeting

XXX - Kirk's POV

I walked into the loading docks with Spock ready to get on their ship I was assigned to when I stopped see Captain Pike talking tot he most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes in. She had long brown hair, was average height, really skinny but not unhealthy skinny just normal skinny. She was talking to him and they were both laughing as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her blue shirt was fitting for her figure.

"Who's that?" I asked Spock as we both stopped.

"That's his daughter. She's really nice but not your type," He said and I shook my head.

"Not my type, every girl is my type,"

"Not her," He smiled. "Unlike other girls here you will have to work hard and long to get her into bed with you. She vowed to wait until marriage," He whispered.

"Really?"

"I've known her longer then you," He stated. "She's really sweet but stern," He said.

"What's her name?"

"She goes by Aphrodite,"

"Like that ancient Greek goddess?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "Come on we're gonna be late," He said as I let him pull me to the ship and into the main room with the rest of the crew.

"Kirk I want you to go with Aphrodite to the lower level control room and make sure everything is in order," Captain Pike said as the girl behind him smiled and walked passed me and headed to the door.

"Comming?" She asked in a sweet, innocent voice but still sternly and almost annoyed.

"Good luck," Spock whispered as I walked out of the room after her.

XXX - Spock's POV

"You know, sir, that they will kill each other?" I asked a small smile appearing on my face, not something I do often.

"I'll have McCoy ready," He said smiling. "Spock I believe that even with my daughters thick headedness and stubbornness's may drive James insane, his laziness and his nonchalance will drive her equally insane so I believe everything will be fine,"

"I call McCoy," I said and his smile faded.

"Good idea," The look of worry clearly planted on his face.

XXX - Aphrodite's POV

"Is everything set for take off?" I asked walking up to the head of engineering.

"Yes, everything is ready," He smiled.

"Good," I said turning and looking at Kirk. He was cute, good hair, perfect smile, muscles and every part of his visible body was perfect. I smiled at him. I never show my true feelings for a guy when I first meet him, hell I never show my true feelings for anyone, period. I was polite though and smiled.

"So how did you get the name Aphrodite?" He asked as we walked back to the main control room.

"When I was little, my friends called me that and it stuck," I said politely and trying not to be annoyed at the frequently asked and completely boring question.

"Like the goddess?"

"Yeah,"

"So what's you real name?" Another frequently asked and equally annoying question.

"AnnaBella Elizabeth Pike," I said flatly. I despised my name that's why I wanted to legally change it when I got to the academy but my father wouldn't allow it until he was either retired, dead or I was married, which ever came first. I liked the mane Aphrodite, it was powerful, beautiful and it made me sound a lot more important then I actually was.

"That's a nice name," He said politely which was a shocker for me since I knew his rep.

"Thanks," I replied almost annoyed but yet in a way flattered.

"I'm...," He started but I cut him off.

"James Tiberius Kirk, your father was captain for about 12 minutes before he was killed on the day of your birth. Captain George Kirk," I said stating the basics of his past.

"How did you...?"

"Father," I said smiling as we walked back into the control room. "Everything is ready," I said as I walked over to my father.

"Everything go alright?" He asked and I smiled.

"Perfectly," I said walking away but I still heard the comment he made under his breath.

"There's a shock," He whispered obviously not being sarcastic. I took my seat next to Spock, Kirk was on the other side of him. I heard the two of them talking and listened in when I heard my name spoken.

"So how did things go with Aphrodite?" Spock asked Kirk.

"Good, she was really nice,"

"She was?" He sounded almost shocked. "That was the first time you ever met her right?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked almost confused.

"It took me over two years for her to be nice, three for us to become friends," He said and I smiled because it was true. We have been friends for over five years but it did take us a while to really like each other.

"She seems really nice,"

"Keep it that way, and try not to touch a nerve," He said and I smiled because that was also true, I tended to have a short fuse, a thing I got from my mother.

"I will, clam down you sound like my mother," Kirk said and I silenced a laugh that I could feel coming up my throat.

"Ready for take off," Captin Pike said as the engines reved to life and the ship departed.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :D


End file.
